


Connor knew he shouldn’t, but ...

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive!Connor in Ch1 & Ch4, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Drugged!Gavin, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-con Reed/Sixty/Nines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Spitroasting, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: Detroit had fallen.Connor listened to the news report of President Warner’s order to evacuate the city, as helicopter footage of the mass exodus played on loop.The humans were leaving the city in their thousands.Detroit belonged to the androids.Seven months on and Connor, in his new role as Inspector, pays a visit to one of the entertainment venues to check on the conditions of the human dolls, and bumps into the one person he never expected to see again.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 53
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

Connor didn’t much care for his new role, but everyone had their part to play in the new administration and his job was to ensure that the humans still within Detroit were treated fairly. 

Markus had decreed that no human should be unnecessarily harmed, and Connor had been tasked with enforcing that directive; however, it seemed, most androids had a different idea as to just what constituted unnecessary harm.

Today, Connor was visiting the entertainment district; a part of town which previously housed android brothels, places such as the Eden Club, but now instead of androids being sold to humans, it was humans being sold to androids.

Connor found the whole business distasteful, but prostitution was one of the oldest professions, and awakened androids were as much at the mercy of their desires as any human.

And as long as the humans weren’t being harmed unnecessarily, then it was all above board.

The venue was clean and professional and the humans in the glass cylinders appeared well fed and looked after. If it weren’t for the glazed looks in their eyes, Connor could have been fooled.

“Hello, sir.” A man, who Connor assumed was the owner, beamed at him. “What might take your fancy this evening?”

“I’m here to inspect, nothing more.” Connor replied curtly and pushed his clearance through without interfacing.

“I see.” The man changed tack. “Well, we treat our humans very well here. Please take your time. Look around.”

“I will.”

Connor didn’t need permission to do his job. It was as he reached the far end of the showroom that he stopped, and stared.

The human in the cylinder, dressed in nothing more than black briefs, was Gavin Reed. It had been thought that Reed had evacuated the city along with everyone else, but Connor could now see that that belief was untrue.

Connor tapped on the glass but there was no response.

“What do you give them to keep them like — this?”

“It’s a cocktail of drugs, nothing too serious, just enough to keep them docile.”

Reed’s glazed unseeing gaze looked at him, and through him, not seeing Connor at all.

“This human can be trouble though, sir.” The man continued at Connor’s silence. “Even with the drugs, he’s been known to bite.”

“That sounds accurate.” Connor replied, but he was distracted. “Did he come with those scars, or are they new?”

“Preexisting. As I said, we treat our humans well here.”

Connor continued to look at Reed, who continued to look through him.

“I’d like to speak to this one.”

“Are you sure, sir?” The man sounded uneasy. “This human can be unpredictable.”

“I understand and yes, I am sure.”

The man nodded.

“Very well, sir. Please go along to room three. You may enter the room when the light goes green.”

Connor nodded.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t part of his job to speak to the humans, however he wasn’t able to just walk away without—- 

The light above the door went green, and Connor reached for the doorknob and stepped inside.

It was a tastefully decorated room, crisp white sheets, and black accents. 

Reed was kneeling on the carpet by the side of the bed.

“Detective?” Connor asked.

There was no response.

Connor took the few steps to the bed and sat down, his knee only a few inches from Reed’s head.

“Detective Reed?” Connor said. “Do you know who I am?”

There was no response.

Connor caught his chin and turned his head up so that their gazes met, but there was no recognition in Reed’s eyes. 

“I am Connor.”

There was no response.

Connor let go of his chin and Reed moved his head back to the position it had been in before. 

“Gavin.”

Reed flinched.

Connor knew he shouldn’t be doing this; he knew there was no reason for him to be in this room, with his old nemesis; the man that had ridiculed him and punched him and held a gun to his head on numerous occasions; the man that had tried to kill him. 

“Turn this way, Gavin.” Connor coaxed, placing a hand on Reed’s shoulder. Reed did as he was told, turning his body to face Connor’s, and for the first time, Connor could see the bruises on his skin, some yellow and green, others blue and purple. 

Connor lightly touched one of the bruises, and ran a finger over one of the scars. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but when Reed didn’t react or push him away, Connor widened the space between his knees and nudged Reed toward.

Reed put a hand on Connor’s thigh to steady himself, and Connor jumped at the unexpected warmth of it. He was so used to Markus’s touch now, the feel and familiarity of synthetic skin on synthetic skin, it was strange to be touched by warm human hands, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

It was very far from unpleasant.

Reed was docile and pliant, and Connor knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but nothing had ever been simple when it came to Reed and him, and now it was Connor who was in control — and that wasn’t unpleasant either.

He wouldn’t hurt Reed; he didn’t need to hurt Reed to take back the power Reed had taken from him.

Connor hesitated before undoing his belt buckle and opening the zipper on his dress trousers, reaching in to pull out his almost now completely hard cock. The blue glow from the thirium pulsing through it illuminated Reed’s face but Reed didn’t move away as Connor pressed it against his lips.

“Open your mouth, Gavin.”

Reed did as he was told.

The sudden warmth and wetness, the gentle pulse of Reed’s tongue on the underside of his cock, made Connor hiss and moan, twisting his fingers into Reed’s hair and holding him still.

Reed gagged after several long seconds of taking Connor’s length down his throat and Connor let him go, allowing him to gulp in a few shallow breaths before thrusting back in.

There was something about the way Reed’s tongue pressed up against him, and the way Reed swallowed around his cock, and the pulse of Reed’s heartbeat on his sensors, that was so unlike anything Connor had ever experienced before, that he let himself go completely.

The next time Reed gagged, Connor didn’t let him go, and even when Reed instinctively struggled to pull back, Connor forced him to take it until Connor was ready to let him breath. 

Reed’s grip tightened on Connor’s thighs, and he looked up, tears in his eyes — and Connor let him go. Reed coughed and gasped for air as Connor pushed his head back down, cock thrusting deep into his mouth; Reed gagged and Connor pulled his head up again. 

Connor didn’t consciously calculate, but when he did finally start to yank Reed’s head up and down over his cock, the speed and angle were exactly what he needed, hard and fast, and it didn’t take long for his sensors to start to overload.

Markus often told him he was over too soon, and this time was no different. He felt the pressure grow as he pushed Reed’s head down and held him there until he started to struggle again and as Reed gagged around his cock, Connor came, shooting his load down Reed’s throat. 

Reed choked and swallowed, choked and swallowed. 

Connor exhaled slowly, and pulled Reed’s head up, letting the last strands of his artificial blue tinged cum land on Reed’s face. 

It took longer than usual for Connor’s systems to return to normal, and when they did Connor untangled his fingers from Reed’s hair, watching Reed sit back on his heels, chest still heaving as his gaze returned to the spot on floor by Connor’s feet, his head falling forward and turning away from Connor.

Connor felt both happily sated and horribly guilty at the same time. He’d never taken advantage of his position before, but it just figured that his first fall would be Reed’s fault. 

Reed didn’t move as Connor stood up, tucking himself away and rearranging his clothes. Connor turned around once more to look at Reed’s kneeling form, before opening the door and stepping back out into the corridor. 

The light above the door turned to red.

“Sir,” the man, the manager, said, suddenly appearing at his side. “Did you have a stimulating conversation with the human?”

Connor ignored the smug look in the man’s eyes, striding purposely towards the exit.

“Are you satisfied with the conditions in which we keep our humans?” The man prompted.

“Yes, it is sufficient.” Connor replied, eager to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

“And will you be returning again next month?”

Connor knew be shouldn’t come back here, he’d already proven that he was weak and irrational where Reed was concerned, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from returning.

“Yes.” Connor replied, stepping out of the building and heading quickly to his car. It was raining, but his system was still running hot from his encounter with Reed. 

Connor knew that he shouldn’t go back, but he also knew that he would. 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor didn’t hear Markus enter the room, and startled slightly when a hand brushed his shoulder and a kiss was pressed to his hair.

“You were miles away just then,” Markus observed.

“Hmm,” Connor replied, noncommittal.

Markus sat down beside him.

“Did something happen at The Dollhouse?”

Connor glanced at him, searching his face, wanting to share with Markus the truth about what he’d done and how guilty he now felt about doing it, but, after a few silent moments, he shook his head, unable to conjure up the words to describe how he was feeling and not wanting Markus to know how disgusting he was for giving into his urges and being so weak.

“Do you have to go back out?” Connor asked, changing the subject.

“No, I’m done for the day.”

“How did it go with the Council?”

Markus stood up and wandered into the bedroom, pulling off his jacket and shouting back over his shoulder: “Oh, y’know, they’re as obstinate as ever.” 

Markus was always very vague about the discussions and decisions that went on and were made in the seclusion of the Council Chambers; sometimes it annoyed Connor, but tonight he was glad to be left out of the loop.

It was only when Markus stepped back out into the living room, that Connor realised how much time had passed with him just staring at his hands; Markus was now showered, standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Connor couldn’t help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body, his radiant and perfect skin. 

Markus was perfect, as was Connor, they’d been created that way; and everyone was always so eager to tell themjust how perfect they were together, such a stunning couple, such a beautiful contrast.

“Are you coming to bed?” Markus asked, and Connor nodded.

“Yes, I’ll be right there.”

Markus disappeared back into the bedroom, and Connor returned to staring at his hands. 

If Markus was perfect, flawless and beautiful, then Reed was the faulty, damaged and broken, and yet it was Reed that Connor couldn’t get out of his head, not even when he climbed into bed. 

Markus was already in stasis, his face relaxed in calm repose and Connor stared at him for a long time, taking in every detail to memory, but when he closed his eyes, it was Reed’s face that he saw, it was Reed’s grey eyes looking up at him, it was Reed’s mouth stretched around his cock and Connor imagined that instead of pleading, Reed’s eyes shone with the same intensity as his, and instead of gagging and chocking, Reed devoured him with a ready hunger. 

Connor knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not with Markus beside him in the bed, but he touched himself, he stroked and tugged and squeezed, his movements becoming more erratic the closer he got to — . He pulled back their shared cover and, still tugging on his weeping cock, stumbled into the bathroom, biting down on his gasped moan as he emptied his load into the toilet. 

“Connor, are you okay?” Markus asked from the darkness of the bedroom, and Connor once again felt that awful guilt crashing down on him, not only because of the way he continued defile Reed, but also because he had lain in bed with Markus and thought about Reed, he had looked at Markus and then seen Reed. 

Markus was perfect, but all Connor could think about was the broken doll he’d left behind in The Dollhouse.

Connor splashed cold water onto his face and then returned to his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Markus asked again and Connor snuggled up into him and held him close.

“I’ve been thinking about Hank.” Connor lied, muttering into Markus’ chest. “I’ve been thinking — what if I’d ... ?”

Markus kissed his hair.

“Don’t think like that, Connor. There’s nothing you could have done to stop him from doing what he did.”

Connor nodded, but he knew that wasn’t true; he was certain that if he’d just said the right and not done the wrong thing so many times, then maybe Hank wouldn’t have put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

“Go to sleep, baby.”

—

The Dollhouse looked exactly the same as the last time Connor had been there, only this time the cylinder that had housed Reed was empty. 

“Sir, you’re back.” The manager said.

“Where is this human?”

“That human is otherwise occupied right now, but we do have other more attractive options for you to peruse.”

“Where is he?”

The manager sighed and directed Connor towards the corridor.

“He’s in room seven. You’re welcome to wait.”

Connor walked passed him without acknowledging him any further. 

The light above the door to room seven was red and Connor sat down on the couch in the anteroom, trying not to think about what may or may not have been happening in the room at that exact moment. 

After ten minutes, Connor’s curiosity got the better of him, and he switched up his audio receptors to full, instantly turning them back down again at the muffled gasp moan groans, and the sound of synthetic skin slapping against human skin.

It was another fifteen minutes before the door opened and a man stepped out, he looked surprised to see Connor waiting outside, but quickly regained his composure and disappeared out into the corridor.

The light above the door stayed red. 

Connor waited nine more minutes before ignoring the previous instructions and going into the room. 

It was empty.

The bed was made.

There was chatter from the bathroom.

“C’mon,” a female voice coaxed. “You know we have to clean you up. Look at the mess you’ve got in to. Sally, will you pass me the syringe?”

There was fumbling and a cry of surprise, and then some cursing from the female attendants, and then they were draggingReed between them back into the bedroom. 

They stopped when they saw Connor standing in the doorway.

“Sir, you shouldn’t be in here. You’re meant to wait until the light goes green.”

“What was in the syringe?”

“Just a sedative to keep him calm.”

From the way they dragged him over to the bed, the more appropriate word should be comatose. Reed landed on the bed with a flump and didn’t move.

“Do you need anything else, sir?”

“No, please leave.”

They both ducked in a bow and left him alone in the room with Reed. 

Now that he was back here, he didn’t know why he’d come; no, that wasn’t quite true, he knew that he’d wanted to see Reed again, but now that Reed was here within reach, Connor didn’t know what to do. 

“Gavin,” Connor said, moving closer to the bed, but Reed, just as last time, gave no response, he didn’t even flinch this time at the sound of his name. His eyes were glazed and fixed on the wall behind Connor, the only sign that he was alive being the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and the droop of his eyelids when he blinked. 

Connor could do anything, but all he wanted to do right at that moment was to sleep, he suddenly felt so terribly tired and so awfully sad. 

Reed’s gaze darted to him when Connor lay down on the bed beside him, but his eyes soon lost there focus again, and Connor was left staring into unseeing grey.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said. “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Reed didn’t respond.

Connor reached for Reed’s hand that lay on the sheet between them and closed his fingers around it.

“I’m sorry.”

—

Connor slept.

He knew he shouldn’t have, but in the quiet of the room with Reed beside him, silent and docile, Connor had fallen asleep. He was still holding Reed’s hand and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, were Reed’s staring back at him. 

The knock on the door came again and Connor sat up.

“Yes,” he called out irritably.

“Sir, you’ve been in there for an unexpectedly long time, do you know how much longer you intend to utilise this human?”

“Go away.”

“Yes, Sir.” The manager acquiesced and Connor listened to his receding footsteps.After a few more moments Connor exhaled slowly, reluctantly moving away from the warmth of Reed’s body. 

He had to go.

He couldn’t stay here. 

Reed wouldn’t let go of his hand. 

Connor delicately tried to free himself from the grip, but Reed held on firm and Connor frowned looking back up at him. There was a lucidity to his gaze now, and he focussed intently on Connor’s face.

“Don’t leave me here.” Reed rasped, his voice dry and cracked. “Don’t leave me here.”

Connor wrenched his hand free of Reed’s hold and stumbled back off the bed, his back hitting the far wall in his haste to get away.

“I can’t help you.” Connor said, hating the sound of desperation in his voice, as he strode towards the door.

“Don’t leave me here.”

Connor paused, his hand on the doorknob.

“I’m sorry.” He said one last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him, resting his back against it to steady himself once he was safely outside and away from Reed.

There was nothing Connor could do for him. 

He shouldn’t have fallen asleep, he shouldn’t have still been in there with Reed when the drugs had started to wear off. 

Reed hadn’t known him, Connor hadn’t seen any glint of recognition in his eyes, and for that Connor was grateful; he didn’t think he could have coped if Reed had said his name.

It was several more minutes before the manager showed up again, Connor heard his shoes and pulled himself up to his feet just before the manager stepped into the anteroom.

“Sir, I’m relieved to see you.”

“I’m sure you are.”

The manager smiled at him: “The drugs need to administered every few hours, to prevent any unpleasantness. The human didn’t do anything to harm you, did he?”

“No.”

“I’m glad. As I believe I mentioned before, this human has been known to bite.”

Connor set off walking down the corridor and the manager kept pace with him.

“I’d like to see his records.” Connor said once they reached the showroom.

The manager didn’t look happy at the request but nonetheless nodded and inclined his head towards a door on the far side of the showroom. Connor followed him into the office and watched as he interfaced with a tablet on his desk. Eventually, he handed the tablet to Connor. 

Gavin Reed, Detective, DPD Homicide Devision. Date of Birth October 7, 2002 (age 36). Human. Male. Height 5.9 ft. Weight 176 lbs. Eye Colour Grey. Hair colour Brown. 

Crimes committed against androids: 

Aggravated Assault.

Grievous Bodily Harm.

Hate Crimes.

First Degree Murder.

The list went on but Connor stopped reading. 

“What did he do?”

The manager flipped the pages along and Connor saw the first crime scene photo of an android staked and burned. There were more photos but Connor didn’t bother looking at them. He handed the tablet back to the manager.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Sir.”

There was nothing Connor could do for Reed; Reed had committed crimes against his people, crimes that Reed had even threatened to perpetrate on Connor. At the time Connor had thought it had all just been posturing, but now that he knew different, it made him feel cold. 

This was Reed’s punishment for the crimes he had committed. 

There was nothing Connor could do for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like there was a wrecking ball in his head, and that wrecking ball was Gavin Reed, smashing and crashing and obliterating all thoughts that weren’t of him, and the list of his crimes he’d committed, and the photos of the androids he’d burned.

Connor’s grip tightened on the tablet he’d been holding for the past however long, and he felt the screen crack.

His anger had been simmering quietly for hours but now it was close to boiling over and he had to do something about it before he burned either himself or worse, Markus, who was due home any minute.

Before he’d even really thought about it, he was on his feet, and heading for the front door, and before he even acknowledged where he was going, he pulled up outside the Dollhouse. 

The lighting in the club was lower, more subdued, intimate. Connor headed straight for the managers office.

“Where is he?” Connor demanded.

“Sir.” The manager jumped to his feet, the shock at suddenly having Connor standing in front of him, eyes ablaze with anger, was clear in the way he stammered his response. “The dolls, we have them on a very strict rota, nine hours on, six hours off. The human you’re looking for is resting.”

“I want to speak to him. Now!”

“Sir, this is highly unusual —“

Connor slammed both hands down on the desk and the manager flinched back.

“But, of course, we’re happy to do whatever the Inspector wants.”

Connor watched his LED pulse and then the office door opened and one of the female attendants stepped in.

“Please make 43 presentable, the Inspector would like to talk with him.”

The surprise flashed in her eyes but was gone within one blink and the next; she ducked her head in a quick bow and then left the room again.

“If you’ll come with me, Inspector.”

Up until now, Connor had only seen the business side of the Dollhouse, and he was unprepared for the dark, cramped conditions out the back. 

They passed door after closed door and Connor knew if he tried any one of them at random, it would be locked. At intervals, he heard quiet sobs from behind the locked doors, and he reduced the sensitivity of his audio processors, so that he wouldn’t have to hear the distress of the humans imprisoned here.

The female attendant stepped out of a room further along the corridor and closed the door firmly behind her.

“43 is awake now, sir.”

“You can go.” The manager snapped, and she disappeared without a backward glance.

“I take no responsibility if this human harms you in anyway.”

“Just open the door.”

The manager stepped forward and interfaced with the panel, there was a click and Connor walked forward into the room, letting the door close again behind him.

Reed was there, sitting on the cot bed, wearing white cotton scrubs, and when he saw Connor, the recognition in his eyes was instant; and, even though he didn’t move an inch, it was as if Reed curled in on himself.

“Who are you?” Reed asked, his voiceslurred, the drugs still in his system making it difficult for him to focus his words; and Connor frowned, not expecting that to be the first question thrown at him. 

“I’m Connor.”

“Are you?”

“Who else would I be?” Connor was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling in the base of his spine.

“I think you’re Sixty.” 

_Sixty?_

Sixty had been here and — Reed was afraid of him.

“I’m Connor.” He reiterated, stepping further into the small room, and Reed involuntarily twitched away from him.

“Are we really going to play this game again?” Reed asked, his shoulders sagging forward, and when Connor didn’t answer, he said: “Fine. What do you want,  _Connor_ ?” The weariness was clear in Reed’s voice, and Connor didn’t like the implications of his words one bit. 

It may have been his anger that had brought him here, but it was the sudden horrifying realisation, followed by an overwhelming sadness that kept him rooted to the spot.

Reed looked up at him, and Connor broke out of his stupor, reaching for the phone in his jacket pocket. 

“Did you do this?”

Reed stared at the crime scene photo on the screen and then back up at Connor in confusion.

“Since when do you lot care about facts?”

“Answer the question,” Connor warned.

“Why does it fucking matter?”

“It matters, to me.”

Despite his fear, Reed was still defiant, and Connor placed his hand firmly on the back of Reed’s head and pushed his face closer to the screen.

“Did you do this?”

“I was there.” Reed reluctantly answered. “I didn’t do anything to stop it.”

For a moment Connor didn’t move, the surge of relief rushing through him taking him by surprise, and then Reed turned his face away from the screen, and Connor’s hand slid down to the nape of his neck — and Connor felt something there, something round, like a disk under Reed’s skin. 

Reed tried to twist out of his grip as Connor’s fingers dug into his skin, but Connor ignored him and interfaced with the small device, deactivated it — and it was as if a film had been removed from his eyes, allowing him to see the truth for the first time. 

Reed was not how he had appeared, he was not healthy and well looked after; he was gaunt and beat to actual shit.

Connor had been deceived.

Reed didn’t know what Connor had done but the look on Connor’s face must have told him Connor had done something, and his defiance returned.

“What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything to you.” Connor stated, continuing to stare at him in shock and horror. “I deactivated something that was interfering with my own optical input.”

Reed frowned but Connor didn’t wait for a response; spinning on his heel, he strode to the door; it clicked open on his first knock and Connor glared at the smiling man in front of him.

“I want to see all your dolls.” Connor demanded. “Right now!”

“Inspector,” the managers voice and smile remained oily and obsequious. “Is something wrong?”

Connor inclined his head towards Reed, and watched as the mask dropped away from the managers face almost instantly.

“Well, shit.” 

“Yes.” Connor agreed, interfacing with the building security and setting off the evacuation alarms.

“This establishment is now closed. Please vacate the premises.” Blared out from all directions and female attendants stepped out of rooms all along the corridors to see what was happening.

“Gather the organics.” The manager snapped. “All of them.”

The manager pushed passed Connor into the room and grabbed Reed by the back of his top, yanking him off the bed, and across the room, before Reed could gain his footing.

“You continue to be a nuisance, 43.” The manage said, conversationally, as he continued to half drag, half carry Reed down the corridor; Connor wanted to intervene but bit his tongue.

The room was large but looked small with the 58 human dolls inside; 29 of them docile and pliant, huddled together in a drug coma, and the other 28 watching him with fearful distrust.

The manager walked to the centre of the room, and dropped Reed on the floor at his feet.

“My pets,” the manager said, not loud but with authority. “This is the Inspector, he is here to inspect you. You will all be on your best behaviour.” He didn’t say ‘or else’ but it was implied nonetheless.

Reed made a move to stand up, but the manager put a foot on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“Stay there, 43.”

Once again, Connor bit his tongue and didn’t intervene, but he didn’t miss the look the manager shot him as he began to move among the humans, deactivating the disks imbedded in their necks as he went.

In the end, the damage wasn’t as bad as he had feared; all the humans were suffering from severe exhaustion and it was clear they weren’t being fed enough, but there were only four that looked as badly beaten as Reed.

“Why are these dolls so damaged?” Connor asked, pointing them out in the crowd.

The manager sighed, a long-suffering sigh: “Some dolls take more breaking in than others; we’ve found isolation, starvation, sleep deprivation can work to an extent, but some need a — firmer hand.”

Connor‘s feeling of intense distaste and aversion only intensified.

“These methods are hereby banded in accordance with decree; they constitute an unnecessary harm.”

“As you wish, Inspector.”

Connor looked toward the door and beckoned the nurse units into the room, directing them towards the humans that needed medical attention; Reed being one of them.

“None of these dolls will work until they are fully rested and fed.”

The manager huffed but didn’t argue.

“As you wish, Inspector.”

The room started to clear out.

“And—“ Connor started, his voice now low so that only the manager could hear him; the manager caught the conspiratorial note to his voice, and perked up immediately. “43,” Connor continued.

The manager frowned: “Yes?”

“I don’t want him in the showroom anymore,”

“I see,” the manager looked at him apologetically. “But, sir, each doll must earn their keep, and if they’re not earning, we have no reason to keep them.”

“I will pay you whatever he would usually earn.”

The managers eyes lit up and he smiled for the first time since Connor had caught him out.

“If you’re certain, Inspector, then it’ll be arranged.”

Connor watched as his LED pulsed and then the nurse unit that had been leading Reed out of the room paused.

“That doll has a highly contagious human — something or other — and must be kept in quarantine for the foreseeable future.” The manager instructed and the nurse nodded, even though he looked confused.

“Is that suitable, Inspector?”

“Yes.” Connor replied curtly. 

“Very good, Sir.” The manager looked like the cat got the milk, even though he was loosing money in the short term, he had secured himself a cash cow in Connor.

“I don’t want anyone, other than the nurse and attendant units, to have access to him.” Connor stated. “He will not be harmed in any way. The drugs will stop.”

The manager thought about what he said and then nodded: “The human is yours, Inspector, whatever you want will be done.”

Connor left the Dollhouse feeling crushed by the knowledge that he’d just brought Gavin Reed. He sat in the front seat of the car and rested his head on his arms on the steering wheel. He remained that way for a few solid silent minutes and then shook himself off and started the engine.

Connor had a long night ahead of him and, he was certain, by the time it ended, all the establishments in the entertainment district would be closed pending further investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’ve had a busy night,” Markus quipped when Connor finally returned home. “I’ve already received numerous complaints about you and work hours haven’t officially started yet.”

“I’m sorry, Mark.” Connor murmured as he shrugged off his jacket. “I don’t mean to add to you workload.”

“Nonsense.” Markus reassured him, moving to meet him in the middle of the bedroom, and folding an arm around his waist. “You have a job to do, and you’re doing it. Inspector.”

When Markus leaned down to kiss him, Connor felt himself relax for the first time in hours.

“What happened?”

Connor tensed.

“I was deceived. The establishment was using some kind of device to interfere with my perception. I’ve sent it to be analysed.”

“Good.” Markus smiled at him and then moved away. “You will keep me updated, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

Markus nodded.

“You must be eager to get into stasis. I have to go.”

“So soon?” Connor didn’t mean to sound so needy but after the night he’d had he could’ve done with Markus’ company a little longer, if only to help settle his mind.

“I have to try and placate the “establishment”. You do know you won’t be able to keep the houses closed for long?”

Connor nodded.

“Get some rest.” Markus smiled. “I’ll see you later and we can do something nice, okay?”

Connor watched Markus leave the apartment and wondered when they’d last done anything nice together. They only seemed to see each other now in short snatched moments between meetings.

There were spots of red blood on his shirt cuff, Reed’s blood, and Connor stared at it, recalling with perfect clarity the way Reed had trembled when Connor had touched him.

Reed had said Sixty had been there.

Connor avoided both Sixty, and Nines, after what had happened at — well, after what had happened, and it was unsettling news that Sixty had been visiting with Reed.

Connor unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket, catching his LED circling yellow in the closet mirror. 

If he was honest with himself, he was more than just unsettled. He felt — anger, jealousy, pity, guilt — and it confused him, because he didn’t know how he could feelboth anger and pity for what had happened to Reed while at the same time feeling both jealous and possessive that Reed had been with Sixty, albeit against his will; and all together it made him feel incredibly guilty.

Connor stepped into the bathroom and turned the knobs on the shower, before kicking off his shoes, pulling off his socks and removing his trousers. He stared at his face in the bathroom mirror until the room began to fill with steam and obscured his view.

He felt dirty, even though there wasn’t any dirt on him, and he hoped the hot water would wash away the lingering smell of desperation and fear left on him by the human dolls.

It did work, to a degree, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to rest, so he got dressed in clean clothes, styled his hair and headed back out of the apartment. Markus was right that he had a big task ahead of him and the pressure to reopen the entertainment district would be high, so he might as well get started.

Connor spent the next two days overseeing the welfare of the dolls and putting safeguards in place to ensure something like this couldn’t happen again. On the third day, the entertainment district was back in business, and on the fourth day Connor was able to visit the Dollhouse again.

It looked the same as it had before it’d been closed, but Connor saw the subtle difference in the lines of fatigue around the eyes of the dolls.

Before he could get very far, the manager came out of nowhere and stopped him in his tracks.

“Inspector.” He snivelled. “Are you here to visit your human?”

“How astute of you.” Connor bit back, and the manager blanched away a little.

“We’ve done exactly as you asked. Please follow me.”

Connor was acutely aware of his regulator pumping faster the closer they got to their destination and when the manager stopped outside a door, Connor swallowed unnecessarily and straightened his tie.

Reed was strapped to the bed by his wrists and ankles, he looked unconscious, and Connor rounded on the manager angrily.

“Why is he tied up?”

“You said, Inspector, no harm should come to him. We took that to mean we shouldn’t let him harm himself either. It was necessary to restrain him once the drug withdrawal kicked in.”

Drug withdrawal.

Connor felt the strongest urge to slap himself on the forehead. 

Why couldn’t anything ever be simple with these humans? There was always so much to think about and they were just so damned fragile. 

“What’re his symptoms?”

“Hmm, let me see.” The manage opened a file on his tablet and began to rattle off symptoms like bullets: “Rapid heart rate, elevated body temperature, extreme confusion, uncontrollable shaking/shivering, visual and auditory hallucinations, seizures —“

At that moment Reed lurched forward and threw up over the side of the bed.

“—- and nausea and vomiting.” The manager finished helpfully.

Connor wanted to punch him, but instead he just smiled. He should have been more careful with the orders he’d given. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“Get me a bowl of warm water and a compress.” Connor ordered. “And painkillers.”

“As you wish, Inspector.” The manager bowed as he left the room.

Connor continued to stand in the doorway for a few moments and then he stepped into the room.

“Reed?”

Reed rolled over onto his back again, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. He looked sick, the circles under his eyes even deeper and darker than before and his skin a pallid shade of grey. He was shivering under the sheet covering him.

“Reed?” Connor tried again and this time Reed’s head jerked up and his eyes searched the room.

“You!” He accused. “You...” he said again, but there was no anger in his voice this time. “Give me the shit.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The drugs.” Reed pleaded. “Give me the drugs....”

Connor watched as his body convulsed and he leaned over to retch again.

“I can’t do that.”

“Fucking asshole.” Reed spat at him. “You fucking asshole.” Reed sobbed. “What do I have to do? What do you want me to do?”

“I’m not going to give you the drugs.” Connor repeated calmly. 

“It hurts.”

“I’ll give you something for the pain, but that’s all.”

Reed yelled at up at the ceiling and thrashed against the straps holding him down.

“Stop it.” Connor stated. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Why the fuck do you care!?” Reed snarled at him.

Connor didn’t have an answer for that, so he stayed quiet. A few minutes later the door opened and one of the nurse units came in with the things Connor’d requested; he put them down on the small table by the wall and left the room again.

Connor approached the tray, picking up the glass of water and the painkillers, and then turned towards the bed.

Reed stared at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, and when Connor reached out to touch him, he pulled back as far as his restraints would allow.

“It’s okay,” Connor reassured. “They’re just painkillers.”

That didn’t seem to calm Reed much and when Connor caught his chin, Reed yanked it away with a hissed:

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

Connor grabbed his jaw again and forced the tablets into his mouth, before bringing the glass to his mouth and pouring the water in. Reed choked and sputtered but the tablets went down and Connor let him go and stepped away again.

Reed tried to curl into a ball but the straps wouldn’t let him move his legs and he went limp on the bed instead.

Connor dripped the compress into the water and squeezed it out before running the damp cloth over Reed’s sweat slicked face and neck. Reed watched him.

“Please. Give me the drugs.” He tried again.

“No.” Connor repeated.

Reed groaned and his body tensed; he tried to curl into a ball again, but once again failed.

“I’m going to release your straps,” Connor said. “Don’t try anything.”

Reed laughed and then coughed and then moaned as the uncontrollable shaking took him over again. He was burning up and the damp compress didn’t seem to be helping.

Once his wrists and ankles were free, Reed did curl up into himself, hiding his face into his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He looked so pathetic, Connor felt overwhelmed by pity for him once more. 

Connor held the compress up against the back of Reed’s exposed neck.

“What do I have to do?” Reed muttered and Connor frowned, not understanding. “What do you want me to do for the drugs?”

Connor huffed and shook his head, removing the compress and stepping away, turning his back on Reed.

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Liar.”

Connor froze.

“I don’t want anything from you.” Connor said again, but now he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Reed or himself.

“I’ll do whatever you want. If you give me the drugs.”

Connor turned back round to face Reed and Reed was kneeling on the bed, staring intently at Connor. 

“What do you want me to do?”

Reed climbed off the bed, and in a few steps was standing in front of Connor, and Connor could see the desperation clearly in his eyes. He really would do anything for the drugs. He’d let Connor do anything.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing.” Connor said but there was no conviction in his voice. 

Reed fell to his knees and reached for Connor belt buckle, and Connor pushed him away.

“No!” 

“Please,” Reed begged and reached for him again. 

Connor grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet, pushing him face first against the wall.

“I said, stop that! I don’t want that from you.”

He’d only wanted to get Reed to stop what he was doing, but now with his body pressed up against Reed’s and his cock nudging at small of Reed’s back, he knew he’d made a mistake.

It would be so easy for him to take advantage of this situation, after all, Reed was practically begging for it. There were only a few pieces of cloth separating them, and Connor’s hands on Reed’s hips, lifted him up slightly onto his toes so Connor’s cock was in line with Reed’s hole.

It would be so easy to just —

No!

What was he doing?

What was he thinking?

Connor knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he was so hard and Reed wasn’t doing anything to stop him, so he rubbed himself against Reed’s ass, the friction sending sparks of pleasure through him, and he kept on frotting against Reed until he felt his urgency building in him and he knew if he didn’t stop he’d blow his load in his trousers.

Quickly, Connor pulled down his zipper and yanked out his cock, and came all over Reed’s back.

Neither of them moved and eventually Connor’s system cooled down enough for him to step away from Reed and tuck himself away again.

Reed looked at him over his shoulder.

“Will you give me the drugs now?” Reed asked, sounding hopeful, and the guilt crashed down over Connor.

“No.”

“You sonavabitch,”

“I’m sorry.” Connor said. “I didn’t mean to —“

Reed didn’t move and Connor couldn’t stay - he had to get out of there. The nurse unit was in the corridor and looked up in surprise when Connor rushed out of the room. Connor stared at him for a embarrassed few moments and then gathered his composure around him again.

“He needs cleaning.” Connor stated plainly, and the nurse unit nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow to check on him. See that he’s kept comfortable.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-con Reed/Sixty/Nines

Connor didn’t go back the next day, or the day after, or the day after that. He didn’t know how to make right what he’d done and he didn’t want to face the accusations in Reed’s eyes.

He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did. He knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself, and he needed to be able to stop himself! 

Markus had been true to his word, and the last few days had been nice. Markus had showered him with love, soft kisses, gentle handholding, long hours of tender love making.

Connor stared up at the ceiling, his hand trailing back and forth over the cold spot on the bed that belonged to Markus, feeling the cold spot in his heart growing bigger.

Why wasn’t it enough?

He’d been happy with Markus. Once. But things were changing.... Connor sat up quickly, ending that trail of thought before it could go any further.

He couldn’t put it off any longer, he had to face Reed and his righteous anger — 

— which burned with an indignant fury when Connor finally stepped into the room and motioned for the nurse attendant to leave.

Reed looked — better, if that was the correct description. His pallid sickness from Connor’s previous visit was gone, there was some life and colour to his skin now. The dark hallows under his eyes were still pronounced, but he was no longer tied to the bed, instead standing by the wall as if ready to attack if Connor took a single wrong move.

Reed glared at him.

“Are you here to do more of ‘nothing’ to me again?” Reed’s voice dripped with sarcasm and Connor stared him down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Connor stated with authority. “This is the first time I’ve been to visit you since I closed down the Dollhouse.”

It was risky, using Reed’s fevered state against him, but from the look of doubt that suddenly crossed Reed’s eyes, it might just work.

“No,” Reed said. “You were here, a few days ago, you —“

Reed stopped talking.

“And what exactly is it your confused drug addled brain imagines I did to you?” Connor kept his tone light but mocking and Reed looked away.

“It doesn’t matter —“ he muttered, starting to pull on the cuff of his sleeve, no longer sure about the reliability of his own memories. “What do you want?”

Connor felt the twinge of guilt niggle at him but he still relaxed and stepped further into the room. 

“I’ve come to check in your progress.”

“What do you care about my progress?” Reed tone was heavy with hostility, as he moved to keep a constant distance between himself and Connor.

“It’s my job to ensure the wellbeing of the dolls in my jurisdiction. I assure you, you’re not getting any special treatment.”

It was a lie and the sceptical look on Reed’s face told Connor that he knew it was a lie.

“So you own a lot of dolls, do you?”

“I —“ Connor stopped, caught off guard.

“Yeah, they told me. The only reason I wasn’t back on the floor is because I belong to you, the Inspector.” 

The question was clear in Reed’s voice.

“It was the only way I could think to keep you safe.”

Reed looked tired and he squinted his eyes as if in pain.

“And I ask again, what do you care?”

Connor didn’t know.

He didn’t know why he was going out of his way to protect Reed.

Guilt, perhaps? 

Or, something else ....

“It isn’t your place to ask questions.” Connor stated, closing down the conversation. “All you need to know is that you are here, and no one will harm you while you are.”

Reed huffed a laugh.

“Yes, master.”

Connor froze.

It was meant to cut and it did. 

Reed stared him down.

And Connor’s anger spiked.

This was the little shit that’d caused him so much trouble when he’d first joined the DPD.

“I’ve saved you from whoring, and this is the gratitude I get.” Connor said quietly, weighing his words carefully. “Maybe you like it? Maybe you want to go back on to the floor?”

Connor saw the fear flash across Reed’s face and felt guilty again. 

“No!” Reed beseeched. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

They both knew he did mean it but Connor wasn’t going to push it any further. 

Connor moved further into the room and Reed once against moved back to keep the distance between them.

“Let’s not squabble, Gavin, it won’t get either of us anywhere.” Connor said amiably. “I’m sorry I lost my temper. Let’s put it behind us.”

Reed stared at him.

“Have you eaten? I’ll get you some food.”

Connor didn’t stay too long after that, Reed had closed down to him and refused to look at him, let alone talk to him, but that was fine, because Connor preferred it when Reed didn’t say anything to antagonise him.

On his next visit Connor brought Reed some reading material, the latest abridged copy of Detroit Today, and a selection of fiction from the recently approved list of books for humans. Connor had looked through them and they all held similar themes, namely how much better life could be for humans if they just accepted their new place in Detroit society and highlighting just how bad the consequences could be for any human that disobeyed the rules. The books were drivel at best and thinly veiled propaganda at worst. 

It was doubtful Reed would look at any of it.

The manager confirmed that nobody had been to see ‘his human’ since Connor’s last visit and when Connor entered the room, he found Reed laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, and Connor noticed little notches on the bedstead which he presumed were a rudimentary way of Reed to keep track of time.

This room had no windows, the lights came on a preprogrammed time and Reed’s meals were provided at the same time each day. Nobody talked to him, except for Connor, and Connor hardly talked to him.

But he was safe.

“Gavin?” Connor asked and Reed looked at him. “I brought you some things.”

Connor put the reading material down on the table.

“How are you today?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Connor sat down on the edge of the bed and Reed only slightly flinched.

Reed didn’t seem willing to interact with him so Connor began to run a diagnostic instead.

“I was thinking about the first time we met,” Reed muttered and Connor closed down the diagnostic to listen to him.

“Yes?” Connor prompted but Reed didn’t continue. After a few moments Connor continued. “You can talk freely, Gavin.”

Reed’s gaze flicked quickly to him and then away again.

“I never would’ve thought you had this in you.”

“You never know what anyone is capable of until the situation arises.”

“What does Hank think of you being the Inspector?”

Connor heart contracted at the question and he had to force himself to speak the reply.

“Hank is dead.”

The distress was fleeting but clear in Reed’s eyes.

They fell silent again and after a while Connor began to run another diagnostic.

“Do you like it?”

“Do I like what?”

Reed sat up and tucked his knees into his chin.

“Do you enjoy seeing us like this? Humans? Me?”

“I’m doing a job.”

“That isn’t an answer.”

Connor stood up 

“You were an asshole towards me, Gavin, but I would never have wished this on you.”

“You don’t think I deserve this?”

“You are not innocent. You did things to my people. The council has deemed this to be your rightful punishment.”

“So you do think I deserve this?”

Connor lowered his head.

“I don’t know.”

They both fell silent again.

“If by doing things to your people you mean my active inactivity to stop things being done to your people, then I think you’re guilty of exactly the same thing.”

Connor’s anger spiked as it did so easier with Reed.

“What does that mean?”

“I stood back and did nothing while androids got hurt, and you’re standing back and doing nothing while humans get hurt.”

“The difference is my people were innocent, and yours are not.”

Connor rounded on him, his eyes boring into Reed, daring him to continue; Reed didn’t.

“You will not talk to me like this again.” Connor said quietly. “We are nothing alike. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Reed’s gaze met his.

“Yes, master.”

It was infuriating.

Reed was infuriating.

For the next few days all Connor could think about was Reed’s words accusing him of being actively inactive in the face of the dolls pain. But what exactly did Reed expect him to do? Connor was working within the confines of the new regime. He’d already put his neck out to secure better conditions for the dolls in the entertainment district, and he’d ensured Reed’s safety. What more did the human want?! There was nothing more he could do without jeopardising his own safety.

Connor knew he shouldn’t be doing any of this, especially not keeping a human doll to himself, if he was found out questions would be asked and his loyalty would be brought into question.

There was nothing else Connor could do.

And he was going to tell Reed that, but his next visit didn’t go as planned.

Reed wasn’t in his room and there was blood on the bedsheets.

The manager intercepted him on his way to the office.

“Inspector, we didn’t expect you see you back so soon.” The smarmy bastard crooned at him.

“I haven’t been here for three days.”

“Hmm,” the manager muttered. “But Inspector, you were here last night, with your — friend.” The manager smiled at Connor and Connor felt his stomach drop. “You were here to teach your human a lesson in the correct way to address a superior.”

The look in the managers eyes told Connor that he knew it wasn’t Connor who’d been there the previous night; the manager knew there was more than one RK800, but he was choosing to play dumb.

“Would you like to see the recording?”

“You recorded it?”

“Of course, you instructed that all your sessions with the human be recorded; you wish to give them to someone specific.”

Connor’s gut twisted.

Sixty had known Connor would eventually find Reed and he’d planned all of this. 

The manager led him to a control room of sorts and took over the place of the guard in the seat. Connor stood behind his right shoulder looking at the multiple screens.

The recording started to play, somewhere near the middle, one hour and thirteen minutes into the session. Sixty and Nines were spitroasting Reed; Nines pistoning into him from behind and Sixty with his cock so far down Reed’s throat Connor could see it.

Reed looked exhausted.

He was bruised and bloody and his wrists and ankles were cut from whatever bondage they had used on him.

Sixty sighed as he came and stroked Reed’s hair as he stepped back and looked at the camera, pumping blue tinged cum onto Reed’s face.

“Good human.” Sixty muttered as he continued to look directly into the camera. “That’s much better.”

Reed’s head slumped forward to lay on his crossed arms and his body rocked with the force and speed of Nines’ thrusts. Neither android made a sound but the room was filled with the noises of Reed’s pain.

Sixty lifted Reed’s head up again, by his hair, and turned his cum and tearstained face towards the camera.

“Look there and say — “ Connor didn’t hear Sixty’s next words but he heard Reed’s.

“I’m sorry, Connor — please.” He whined as Nines continued to fuck him. Sixty motioned to Nines and Nines stopped moving, buried deep inside Reed. 

“Go on, pet.” Sixty prompted.

Gavin looked back at the camera.

“My place is under you. My place will always be under you.”

“That’s right.” Sixty murmured into Reed’s ear. “This is all you’re good for and I never want you to forget that again.”

Nines picked up his pace once more and Connor slammed his hand into the monitor closest to him.

“Turn it off!”

“Inspector?”

“Destroy it!”

“And the others—?”

“Destroy them all!”


End file.
